Empire
by jasflows18
Summary: Tune in to my version of empire. Cookie is going to get what belongs to her.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty years before..

Police: Cookie this will be your last time to say good bye to your family I advise you to do it now

Cookie: Sighs, while a tear falls then turns around to her family luscious (her husband) Andre ( oldest son) Jamal ( middle child) Hakeem (youngest child)

Cookie: Talks to all three of her babies and says "you know mommy loves you right?" "I love yall so much never forget get that". Then she turns to luscious to hug him but she whispers in ear " I know you set me up luscious, you lucky I'm not a snitch and need someone to take care of babies" I'll see you soon.

Walks away..

Nineteen years forward (The present)

Judge: Cookie you are being released a year early because of good behavior and the arrangement that you and Detective Burns have going on.

Cookie: Yeah, yeah I got it.

Detective Burns: Alright, let's go talk about the arrangement before you leave this court room.

Cookie: I know the damn arrangement we go over this for the whole year you came to see when I was locked up. I need to help find the ring leader who sold me the crack. I told you before that this would not be an easy task but I'm sure I still have connections and will try my best. Happy?

Detective Burns: Yup, Goodbye. Keep the phone on so I will be able to call you. Answer the phone when I call you no exceptions

Cookie: Walks away..

Cookie: I'm going to find the empire and get whats mine you better believe that

Stay Tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After cookie left the court house she stopped at her spots to do a bit of shopping and get her hair and nails done with the money she had when she went it..

Cookie: Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!

A taxi stopped

Cookie: Take me to EMPIRE! MY EMPIRE DAMMIT

Finally makes it to her stop

Cookie: Burst through the Empire doors and began to holler, LUSCIOUS, LUSCIOUS, LUSCIOUS!

Security Guard: Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave your are making scene and a place of business.

Cookie: You better not touch me! She continues to scream "SOMEBODY GET ME LUSCIOUS"!

Luscious: Runs up to the front, "Cookie I've been waiting on you, Glad to see you." Come to my office sweetie.

Cookie: "Sweetie?" You lost the right to say that two years after I was incarcerated for your ass".

Luscious: "Please be quiet, don't make a scene. My office is ahead." Go right in

Andre: Mom?

Cookie: "Hey baby, yes it's mom" You are so handsome! "I'm going to speak with your father then be right with you.

Luscious: Hold all my calls Becky, Tell Vernon to come in to my office right away.

Cookie: Oh so you still have the fool on your payroll. "My My My look what my money has built."

Vernon: Walks in, "You are still as delusional as you were before you went" You think you built this?

Luscious: "Hey, Hey. Don't start, now we already set up how much money you will receive because your part in Empire".

Cookie: My part? No I started this shit! If it wasn't for me and my savings there wouldn't be a damn empire! I want an office, I want everything! It was because my connect that got this started. Not YOU!

Anika walks in….. STAY TUNED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anika: Hey sweetie, I see your uninvited guest has arrived. Hello Cookie

Cookie: Starts to laugh "Who is this luscious?"

Vernon: Tries to silently snicker

Luscious: Stands up "Cookie, this is Anika my girlfriend"

Cookie: "Girlfriend?" How old is she 12?

Luscious: "Anika sweetie I'll be in the studio in about 10 minutes"

Luscious: "Cookie, how about you come back tomorrow and let the deal sink"

Cookie: Kicks the chair over and walks out.

Cookie finds out where her son Jamal lives and hails a taxi to his apartment. "TAXI!"

Jamal: OMG babe my mother just got out the car, hurry up clean up and hide.

Jamal's BF: Hide why? You always speak so highly of you mother and how you miss herI;m sue she'll accept you.

Cookie: Gets off elevator into his apartment

Cookie: "JAMAL! Jamel! " Open the elevator.

Jamal: Opens the Elevator

Cookie: Runs to give him a hug Diva Style

Jamal: Mom I'm surprised to see you, while continuing to hug her. "I thought you got out in a year?

Cookie:" I'm glad to be out that hell hole." "They let me out for good behavior"

Jamal's bf: Walks out, Hi I'm Jamal's Boyfriend Romell.

Cookie: "Hey, Jamal he's cute"

Jamal: Sighs, then rolls eyes. I told you not to come out

Cookie: "Does luscious know?"

Jamal: I'm sure he does, but tries to deny it. You know he's homophobic and that why he'll never accept me or my music no matter how good I am.

Cookie: "JAMAL BABY YOU ARE GENIOUS, I CAN BE YOUR MANAGER LET ME SOMETHING."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback to twenty years before

Music plays in the background at a family gather with luscious, cookie, and friends/family

Cookie: "Luscious baby this is gonna be a hit!"

Luscious: Smiles and kisses cookie on the cheek.

Jamal: Walks down the stairs with cookie's heels on, her shirt, bra and panties and makes an appearance in front of all the family and friends.

Luscious: Gets up outraged and embarrassed. "I'm not raising no fucking faggit." Snatches Jamal up and storms out the door".

Cookie: Screams "NO LUSCIOUS" and runs out the door after him.

Jamal: Screams "Daddy where are you taking me"

Luscious: Lifts the top up off the garbage and throws him in. "I hate faggits."

Cookie: Runs to them punchind luscious at a rapid pace crying, then pulls jamal out while saying mommy loves you baby, mommy loves you so much.

Jamal: Cries silently as cookie takes him up the stairs to take off the make-up, heels etc.

Cookie: Baby you know that mommy loves you no matter what you wanna be or what you like right?

Jamal: "Yes, but daddy doesn't." He begins to cry again louder this time

Cookie: He loves you in his own way baby, you are just different.

Jamal: "How am I different mommy"? Is it because I like Barbie instead of spider-man?"

Cookie: Yes baby, you are special. I love you no matter what you always remember that.

Jamal: Smiles "Okay mommy".

Cookie: When you grow up the world may be a bit more cruel to you, but it is only because the world has a problem with accepting different people you know the special ones. So if I was to die today or tomorrow. Always love yourself, your brothers love you. When you look in the mirror I want you to be happy with who and what you see. Goodnight love you baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Present Day

Jamal: Luscious would never go for that cookie

Cookie: "I don't give a shit what or how luscious feels."

Jamal's Bf: "I love you already you are such a fire cracker."

Cookie:" Laughs, little boy this is not an act"

Jamal: Goes to the piano and plays a song for cookie

Cookie: silently cries because she realizes how much she missed out on with her family.

Jamal: Mom why are you crying?

Cookie: Sshh boy, I'm not crying it's the eyelashes.

Jamal and Cookie both laugh

Cookie: "Baby you are going to be bigger than luscious with that voice."

Next Day

Jamal and Cookie go to empire so that cookie can manage Jamal and to her surprise he hands Jamal over to with a second thought.

Cookie: "How can you be so cruel to your own flesh and blood?

Andre wife happens to stop by to drop off Andre's lunch and tells Andre that since his mother is back in the picture she has plan on how Andre can take over empire.

Cookie: Hi Andre baby, who's this?

Andre: Cookie this is my wife

Cookie: What she doesn't have a name?

Jamal: Mom, how about we leave and get started.

When the left empire..

Cookie: I can't believe he then married a white b..

Jamal: Mom save it. He's happy

Cookie: What has luscious did to my kids?!

Jamal: Have you spoken with hakeem yet?

Cookie: No, luscious claims that he's been busy, but I think that he's avoiding me. I knew I went away when he was young, but that doesn't change my love for him.

Jamal: He's stubborn that's all.

Cookie: "Let's get to this studio show me where you have been recording."

Once they got to the studio

Cookie: "Jamal what the hell is this?"

Jamal: "Mom relax, all of the greatest hits have been recorded here."

Cookie: "It looks like all of the greatest murders happened, not no damn greatest hits."

Cookie: Walks in, in pure disgust trying not to touch any of the walls afraid that something would jump up on her.

Jamal: "Opens the door this is it"

When she walked in all she saw was two guys sitting on a couch

Jamal: "Hey ya'll this is my mom."

Studio Guy: Yeah I know cookie, from way back

Cookie: After she took a moment to realize who he was she ran to give the guy a hug.

Studio Guy: "Long time no see cookie, you look good.""

Cookie: "Wow! Crack, it good to know that my son has been in good hands outside of the piece of shit luscious."

Jamal: "Let's get started"

After about an hour of Jamal playing with how he would sing his new song, cookie's advice and her in crack reminiscing they decided that it was enough and to come and a few days when they had the next song they wanted to record. Outside of cookie's sadness she had happiness and that she could get through to at least one of her sons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day cookie went to empire to meet with luscious

Cookie: "I'm ready to talk business luscious, if you are still trying to give me a lousy ass $100,000 to get out your hair you have me sadly mistaken. Have you forgot who I am?"

Luscious: "Wow, so you're serious huh? You really want to manage Jamal and trying to get on the payroll"?

Cookie: I shouldn't have to ask to get on a damn payroll! Must I remind you that it was my drug money that started this EMPIRE! ME LUSCIOUS NOT YOU, VERNON and whoever else you have on the payroll.

Luscious: Speechless

Cookie: In you have the nerve to have that trick Anika walking around her like she own the place that I Built!

Luscious: "Alright, cookie that is enough!"

Cookie: Breathes heavily

Luscious: "I will put you on the payroll and give you all the benefits that you should receive while managing jamal."

Cookie: "Gets up to leave."

Luscious: Can I get a thank you?

Cookie: Laughs as she walks out the door:

As she walks out she happens to hakeem and is stuck.

Cookie: As she begins to speak he walks away and she yells "Hakeem!"

Stay Tuned in for the next chapter.


End file.
